Hakuna Matata
by sh1m1
Summary: Hay cosas que un Malfoy nunca debería ver, y una de ellas era a Harry Potter a cuatro patas, con una mata de pelo leonino rodeando su cara y cantando como un loco "Hakuma matata". OneShot. Yaoi. Drarry/Harco. Este songfic participa en el festival "Sing it! Write it!" del grupo Wizarding Shippers.


Este songfic participa en el festival "Sing it! Write it!" del grupo Wizarding Shippers.

Canción : Hakuna Matata de la película El Rey León.

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco estaba indignado, estaba abochornado, estaba fuera de sí, pero con su correcta pose, con su cara impasible hacía todo para intentar que no se notara.

Pero es que cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiera ido después de contemplar tan ridícula escena.

Harry Potter, el puñetero niño que vivió, el que salvó a todos de una vida de desgracia, un puto auror del Ministerio, no, mentira, el paradigma de los aurores, el que salvaba gatitos y ancianas de incendios. El símbolo de la Inglaterra Mágica, a cuatro patas, con una mata de pelo leonino rodeando su cara y cantando como un loco "Hakuma matata" con un Teddy de tres años muerto de risa bailando con él para deleite de su tía Andrómeda, su madre, y él mismo, que querría arrancarse los ojos y los oídos.

Vale que les había ayudado en la guerra y en los juicios posteriores; vale que su madre le había pedido que tolerara a Harry que era el padrino del nieto de su hermana. El hijo de su hija muerta en la guerra, vale. Una cosa era esa, otra tener que presenciar espectáculos lamentables de esa índole dando palmas como su madre y su tía. Esas dos habían perdido la cabeza, la guerra mostrando sus signos años después, sin duda.

"Hakuna Matata… vive y sé feliz… ningún problema debe hacerte sufrir… lo más fácil es saber decir… Hakuna Matata"

Pero ¿qué clase de enseñanza era esa para un niño mago? Los problemas no se iban por no mirarlos. Si él tuviera un hijo jamás le potenciaría esos valores.

En esos pensamientos andaba cuando notó una pequeña mano agarrando la suya.

—Tío Dada, canta—le dijo el niño de pelo azul.

Esa era otra, como al parecer el pequeño no sabía hablar correctamente los había renombrado a todos con los nombres más ridículos que les había dado la gana, y nadie se había quejado. Él estuvo por hacerlo cuando recibió una nada discreta patada en la espinilla de su amada madre.

A ella le había tocado Tía Cissa, Andrómeda era Abi, y Harry, ¿por qué Harry podía ser Hary, y él no podía ser Daco? No, a él le había tocado el ridículo Dada.

—No, Teddy, yo no sé cantar—contestó fríamente.

—Eso es mentira.—¿Y esa mujer era su madre? ¿No se suponía que debía estar de su parte?, ¿protegerlo del ridículo más espantoso? ¿Velar por su salud mental?—Draco canta muy bien, de pequeño se pasaba las horas cantando a Hilda Gramby y los Locos Bobos Bajos Magos.

Se sentía humillado, era oficial. Draco había asumido la dirección de algunas de las antiguas empresas Malfoy que consiguieron superar la guerra. Estaba empezando a levantar cabeza tras la guerra, levemente, cierto, pero a pesar de su juventud lo estaba haciendo bien.

En ese caso ¿por qué estaba siendo arrastrado por un niño de tres años junto a un Potter demasiado sonriente?

Estaba por maldecirlos a todos y a la mierda, que se lo llevaran a Azkaban. Pero cuando estaba recordando que por algo era un mago y podía desaparecerse de allí, el niño colocó su mano en la de Potter.

En ese momento ya no había vuelta atrás. La manaza caliente del auror le tenía sujeto y Draco dudaba que pudiera aparecerse, tampoco tenía claro si era capaz de hablar, incluso, respirar.

—Teddy, ¿quién va a ser Draco? ¿Timón?—preguntó Harry dándole un pequeño tirón a Draco de la mano.

El niño los miraba, no le parecía nada adorable ya, aquel niño era el demonio. Y más cuando negó.

—¿Pumba? Yo lo veo algo flaco para que de el tipo.—Acaso se estaba burlando el maldito de él. Pero no le soltaba la mano.

—Nala—dijo el niño con una sonrisita.

¿Nala? Pero si eso era una leona, quizás hubiera visto la película. Quizás.

Oficial, el niño ese no era el demonio, era la reencarnación de Voldemort. Que en su cuerpo infantil había encontrado la manera de dominarlos y torturarlos a todos.

Intentó soltarse, pero le tenía bien sujeto.

—Teddy, Draco es un chico, lo sabes ¿verdad?—dijo Harry al niño nuevamente.

Pero el mocoso hizo un puchero, y Draco supo que estaba todo perdido. Porque sabía cómo reaccionaban esos tres cuando el niño hacía esas cosas.

—Nala—lloriqueó.

—Bueno, es un chico, pero es bonito como una chica. Malfoy eres Nala—claudicó Potter, como si aquello fuera una verdad universal.

—Ni los sueñes.—Intentó zafarse, ¿acaba de llamarle bonito?—Además Nala no sale en esta canción.

Harry se rió, pero no le soltó, le dolía la mano, bruto imbécil.

—Malfoy, Teddy tiene tres años, para él las cosas no son lineales, da saltos de un lado a otro.

Uno, ese niño era la recreación de Voldemort. Dos, ni que Harry fuera experto en niños.

Lo peor de todo es que empezó a sonar la musiquilla de la canción y Draco empezó a entrar en pánico. No quería cantar.

Cuando Harry comenzó a berrear o lo que ellos llamaban cantar, aún no le había soltado la mano. Ya ni la sentía, estaba dormida. Afortunada ella que no tendría que ver lo que iba a pasar.

Zarandeándolo, porque no había otra manera de llamar a lo que estaba haciéndole el auror, esperando que con esas sacudidas él empezara a cantar, Draco se resignó. Y comenzó a reproducir estrofa tras estrofa, hasta que en cierto momento se dio cuenta de que era él solo cantando mientras todos los demás lo miraban. MiniVoldemort y Harry incluidos.

La sonrisa del auror era enorme, pero algo que ocurría cuando Draco comenzaba a cantar es que ya no era capaz de parar, ahora se vio a sí mismo siendo el que zarandeaba la mano del moreno que en ningún momento se la soltó, este volvió a cantar, pero solo le hacía los coros.

Cuando la música que sonaba cesó dando por concluida la canción, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, ampliamente, como hacía tiempo no sonreía.

Una tras otra fueron cantando el resto de canciones de la película. Las mujeres aplaudían fuertemente, y el niño gritaba "otra, otra".

En el momento en el que la melodía cambió y las primeras estrofas de "La noche del amor" sonaron, Draco no pudo evitar ponerse muy nervioso. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Harry le había vuelto a coger de esa mano que había recuperado un poco de vida, no mucha, si era sincero, porque no se reveló ni un poquito ante el tacto del auror.

Harry comenzó a cantar, y Draco por una vez, se quedó callado escuchándole.

Sin toda aquella representación ridícula para entretener al niño la voz de Harry era realmente hermosa. Pero eso hubiera podido superarlo, lo que le iba a dejar un trauma de por vida era los ojos con los que le miraba.

¿Siempre había tenido unos ojos tan verdes?

Las palabras que salían de su boca eran suaves, como si solo se la estuviera cantando a él. Con las mejillas más sonrojadas que recordaba haber tenido nunca, corroboró que efectivamente se la estaba cantando a él.

No se había dado cuenta cuándo su madre, su tía, y la mini reencarnación del mal se habían ido. Pero no podía darle más igual, estaba tenso pero conectado.

Harry tomó la otra mano de Draco, esta no estaba dormida, solo era una traidora que aceptó la caricia del dedo pulgar del moreno sobre el dorso de la suya.

Las últimas estrofas de la canción sonaron, y no fue capaz de apartar la vista en todo el tiempo que duró ¿Había usado algún hechizo de esos que solo conocían los aurores para inmovilizarle?

Porque cuando tan solo unos centímetros los separaban uno de los labios del otro, no se apartó, no giró su cara como hubiera hecho en cualquier momento en que algo así hubiera sucedido.

No, se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando el contacto. Pero para su gran decepción ese nunca llegó. La música cesó y estaban en esa comprometedora posición sin nada de besos, para consternación de Draco.

Se indignó muchísimo, ¿había estado jugando con él haciéndole creer que le besaría? Finalmente se recompuso un poco y pudo recuperar el control de su extremidades y de su lengua a todo lo que su veneno le daba.

—¿Asustado, Potter?—dijo accediendo al almacén de todos los datos que había recopilado sobre el auror a lo largo del tiempo. Hacía años que no usaba aquella frase, porque también era cierto que el que solía salir mal parado era él mismo.

Si Harry se había quedado como un idiota mirándole, la frasecita de marras le hizo reaccionar, sacando a flote lo que debían ser sus propios recuerdos del pasado.

—Más quisieras.—La sonrisa que le dedicó le hizo temblar las piernas, pero la verdad es que era un temblor de los buenos. De los de "ya verás mañana".

Harry le agarró por la nunca y le besó, pero no un besito, más pareciera que le quería absorber el alma al más puro estilo dementor. Merlín, que se la sacara si hacía falta.

Se agarró de los hombros del auror, y este le sostuvo por la cintura. Nada mal, pero nada mal, pensó con el escaso oxígeno que subía a su cerebro.

Cuando se separaron, porque desgraciadamente se separaron, Draco se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna frase mordaz. No solo le había succionado el alma sino también su capacidad para hablar.

El auror acariciaba sus labios, al menos no le había soltado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no besaba, tocaba y tenía agujetas al día siguiente. Los negocios y el placer, casi nunca iban de la mano, pero desafortunadamente se dio cuenta de eso cuando ya estaba metido en ello hasta las cejas.

—Tengo la película en casa, ¿quieres venir a verla?—le preguntó Harry, toda la seguridad que había demostrado en aquel beso parecía que se hubiera evaporado ¿realmente temía que le rechazara?

Le pareció demasiado adorable, caliente y adorable, quizás y solo quizás, siempre se lo hubiera parecido.

Draco asintió como un tonto, pero en comparación con la acumulación de ridículos de ese día, esto le traía sin cuidado.

Con una sonrisa que iba a empezar a ser su favorita, Harry les desapareció del salón de Andrómeda.

o0o

Las dos hermanas tomaban té en el jardín de la casa mientras el pequeño Teddy jugaba con su nuevo mini dragón volador.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño—le acarició el cabello azul su abuela.

El niño sonreía orgulloso, le encantaba que su padrino cantara para él, y su tío Dada lo hacía muy bien. Se había perdido "la noche del amor" pero ahí siempre había beso y a él los besos le daban mucho asco. Así que no le importó que su tía Cissa le hubiera cogido de la mano enseñándole el dragoncito que tanto había querido y que le habían prometido si montaba un poquito de drama para que los dos cantaran juntos.

—Cissy, sabes que ataran cabos y sabrán que fue una trampa—dijo Andrómeda apartando la vista de su nieto.

—Obviamente, mi hijo no es tonto, pero sí es muy lento y estoy harta de escucharle suspirar por ese auror.

—Me alegro por Harry, está muy solo—reconoció la mujer.

Visita tras visita ambas veían como sus queridos chicos se lanzaban miradas, incluso esas puyas que no podían significar nada más que una fuerte atracción.

Cuando escucharon el característico ruido de una desaparición, ambas sonrieron.

—¿Se han ido?—preguntó el pequeño que adoraba a esos dos—No se han despedido…

Su pelito cambió del alegro azul a un oscuro morado haciendo notar cómo su humor había cambiado.

—No te preocupes mi amor—le acarició el cabello de nuevo su abuela—, se han ido a ensayar para hacerlo muy bien la próxima vez.

La risa de Narcisa provocó que ella misma estallara en carcajadas contagiando al niño que volvía a lucir azul.

A lo lejos la gramola mágica que reproducía el disco muggle de la película comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

"Hakuna matata, vive y sé feliz"


End file.
